pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Korrina (Adventures)
Korrina is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Shalour City in the Kalos region. Appearance Korrina is tall and slender with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet. She has gray eyes and a fair complexion. Korrina wears a typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black cycling shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. In her left hand she holds the mega-glove, which has the same function as the Mega Ring. She also wears white boots with red heart decals, which also function as skates. Personality Korrina is an enthusiastic girl, who sometimes acts childishly in front of her grandfather. Despite this, she actually cares for Gurkinn, as well as the Tower of Mastery and Mega Evolution successor tradition. After her last battle against Celosia, it is told that Korrina developed a sense of insecurity and trauma, with her Key Stone being stolen. Biography Riolu accompanied Korrina a long time ago at Route 18, from where they saw the crystal sundial at Anistar City. Both were searching for a Mega Stone that would Mega Evolve Riolu. Riolu sensed the Mega Stone was on a cliff, across a river. Since the bridge connecting the two cliffs was broken, Riolu and Korrina took a cart and slided down a slope, then Riolu used Bone Rush to make them fly across the river. They succeeded in the task and Riolu obtained the Lucarionite. Once Korrina and Lucario (who evolved from Riolu) returned to the Tower of Mastery, Gurkinn approved of all the tasks they completed on their journey and gave Korrina a Key Stone to Mega Evolve Lucario. Gurkinn only pointed out she should refer him as teacher, rather than her grandfather, but was still impressed by Korrina's prowess. Gurkinn and Korrina went to a balcony, where they saw some fireworks. Gurkinn pointed out Korrina must not contradict herself, act according how she is speaking and have a vital spirit. Korrina nervously tried to pull her Key Stone out of her glove, but Gurkinn's students showed how to trigger Mega Evolution, so Korrina tried to do the same.X&Y016 X & Y arc Korrina, along with her Lucario, arrived to Santalune City, where they found the group chasing after Celosia, who stole the Mega Ring.X&Y006: The Aegislash Agenda Viola admitted she called Korrina to examine X's Key Stone], which Korrina also had. Korrina pressed her Key Stone and Mega Evolved Lucario, who used Power-Up Punch, but Celosia's Aegislash was immune to that move. As Mega Lucario was battling Aegislash, X's Kangaskhan sneak onto Celosia and took the Mega Ring back. X used its power to Mega Evolve his Kanga. Korrina was glad to see another Mega Evolution trainer and called X a successor, since her grandfather must've given him the ring. After Celosia retreated, Korrina gave Tierno a pair of Roller Skates. Trevor and X wanted to ask Korrina about Mega Evolution, but Korrina refused, since she was not impressed about X's performance and walked away, wondering why her grandfather gave X's Mega Ring, thinking he is not important as a successor to Mega Evolution.X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here After the group came close to Lumiose City, Trevor had thought of Korrina and realized in order to trigger Mega Evolution, the trainer needs to activate the Key Stone, while the Pokémon has to wear a corresponding Mega Stone, just like Korrina Mega Evolved Lucario.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? Korrina returned to Tower of Mastery, where she started attacking Gurkinn. Gurkinn was confused why her granddaughter would attack her, but Korrina reminded him she is a disciple and he is her teacher inside the Tower of Mastery. Regardless, Korrina was to even Mega Evolve Lucario to attack Gurkinn, but Gurkinn stopped her in time, while Lucario was hesitant to attack. Korrina showed a photo of X, since Gurkinn gave him a Key Stone, even if Gurkinn was the one that told Korrina the power of Mega Evolution must not be taken lightly. Even if Gurkinn explained he felt he needed to give the Mega Ring to X, for something was bound to happen in the future, Korrina was not amused, pointing out Gurkinn has contradicted himself. Korrina continued attacking Gurkinn, who nearly fell down, since he was cut by a twig. Korrina traced down the attacker and Mega Evolved her Lucario, finding out a Trevenant attacked Gurkinn. Korrina chased after the attacker and while Mega Lucario battled Trevenant, Korrina decided to aid her grandfather, but she nearly fell down from broken stairs, which had a hole. The attacker in a body armor, Essentia, found Gurkinn and asked him about Mega Evolution. Korrina watched as Essentia started to attack Gurkinn.X&Y014 As Essentia was battling Gurkinn, Korrina's Mega Lucario battled Trevenant. Korrina slided down Trevenant's roots with her Roller Skates, seeing Essentia actually wanted to take control of the tower. Korrina overheard how Gurkinn believed Essentia to be a member of Team Flare, but Essentia denied that. Korrina's Mega Lucario jumped down, though Essentia managed to dodge its attack. Seeing Essentia was quite powerful, Korrina and Gurkinn tried to escape, but the exit was blocked by some roots, for Trevenant was actually controlling all plants around the tower. Since they were out of options, Gurkinn told Korrina they had no choice but to abandon to tower. Korrina was shocked, since this is a place dedicated to Mega Evolution, but Gurkinn reminded her the Mega Evolution does not need a tower like this. Korrina was devastated, but Gurkinn reminded her the Mega Evolution would live on. Gurkinn decided to destroy the Tower of Mastery to keep the secrets out of Essentia's hands. Without further ado, Gurkinn and Korrina had Mega Lucario and Mega Heracross attack the tower, which crumbled. Korrina was devastated, but Gurkinn pointed out the enemy would attack the tower over and over, thinking this was the best choice they had.X&Y015 Korrina was woken up by a lady in disguise, from the dream about her past how Korrina became a Mega Evolution user. Korrina was alarmed the lady was an enemy, since she and Gurkinn had to be cautious of strangers since the Tower of Mastery was demolished. The lady warned Korrina about a member of Team Flare, Chalmers, who started attacking Gurkinn, since he was ambushed asleep. Korrina helped Gurkinn out, but Gurkinn was pushed away by Skrelp, as Chalmers was wanting to drown and poison Gurkinn with his Skrelp. Fortunately, Diantha, the lady in disguise, arrived and had Gardevoir use its psychic powers to stop Skrelp from attacking and lifting Gurkinn out of the water. Gurkinn thanked Diantha and introduced Korrina to the Champion. Korrina watched as Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to defeat Chalmers' Dragalge with Hyper Beam and recalled its ability, Pixilate, turned Hyper Beam into a Fairy-type move. Korrina was glad Diantha would accompany them, who was a fellow Mega Evolution user. One evening, as they were taking a break, Korrina wondered if she could become a Champion, so Diantha told her it was possible, since there was a Gym Leader who even succeeded in becoming a Champion. Korrina was fascinated, but remembered she needed to defeat the Elite Four first. Diantha explained Korrina about Wikstrom, Drasna and Siebold. Diantha admitted she couldn't say anything about Malva, since that woman was secretive and did not attend the meetings with others. Just as they were to go, Diantha found some Carbink coming out a cave entrance, who were scared off by a certain Pokémon. Korrina came to Gurkinn, who was polishing their Key Stones, to keep them clean. Korrina asked why didn't Gurkinn make the same gear for holding the Key Stone for each Mega Evolution Successor and was told the wielder of the Key Stone must have a gear that matches their personality, to draw out the maximal potential. Korrina replied the Key Stone was a mysterious item, though Gurkinn believed the whole process and even the Pokémon were mysterious, too. Diantha told Gurkinn about the Carbink and was told there was a certain Pokémon in the cave that was capable of Mega Evolving. The trio came into the steep cave, where they found fainted Carbink, whom Gurkinn knew they were valuable and could be sold out for money. The trio faced a thief, who snatched Diancie and sent some Binacle to attack. Korrina asked about Diancie and was told it was a transformation of Carbink, which lives with Carbink and is much more beautiful than the rest. To counter, the trio sent their Pokémon, including Korrina's Lucario, to attack. Per Gurkinn's order, the trio let the thief escape, while their Pokémon Mega Evolved to battle the Binacle. The trio managed to corner the thief on a hilltop and saw how Diancie defeated the thief. With the matter settled, Gurkinn, Diantha and Korrina bid the Shabboneau Castle's owner farewell, though Diancie leapt on their Key Stones, as Gurkinn pointed out Diancie could Mega Evolve.X&Y022 Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina had to disguise themselves to move through the public unnoticed. They learned about Team Flare's plans about moving the Xerneas tree and went off close to Route 15 to stop the plans.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Later on, Malva met up with Celosia on Route 15 and had thought of Korrina and Mega Lucario, who defeated Celosia and wielded the Key Stone, an item which is a critical part for their plan.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier Malva also remembered Gurkinn was the one handing out the Key Stones to notable people, like his granddaughter or even the Champion, Diantha.X&Y025: Gathering Klefki Korrina, along with Gurkinn and Diantha, arrived in time to stop the moving of Xerneas tree. Korrina started attacking, along with her Lucario.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant Korrina encouraged X to accept Gengar onto his team, as she started battling Celosia. Since she was explained why X deserved the Key Stone, she was glad to see "pajama boy" managed to Mega Evolve Gengar. This encouraged was Korrina to defeat Celosia, as she Mega Evolved her Lucario.X&Y027: Changing Gengar Korrina battled Celosia, who asked Korrina why were they always in their path. Korrina replied she won't let Team Flare take over Kalos. Celosia laughed, for Team Flare already infiltrated Kalos; they only chose the strongest ones - the chosen ones - to join them, since others are unfit for survival for what was to come. Korrina claimed everyone has to be the chosen one. Being frustrated, Korrina had Mega Lucario exchange blows with Aegislash, causing a double knockout. Celosia saw Korrina had Mega Lucario use Bullet Punch, to reserve the aura to protect people from Aegislash's mind control. Korrina laughed, for her priority was to protect the people. Suddenly, Celosia's Honedge appeared and attacked Korrina. X, Trevor and Tierno came and found Korrina's Key Stone being stolen.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen Later on, the group came to Laverre City, where Korrina was being healed. The doctors diagnosed minor physical damage, but a lot of trauma onto Korrina. Upon hearing these bad news, X started to vomit.X&Y029: Quilladin Stands X had thought of Korrina, who did her best to protect the civilians and fight Team Flare, then went into Team Flare's headquarters with Emma.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes While explaining the situation to Blue, Diantha recalled as Korrina battled Celosia, but wondered who Essentia, the person with Celosia and Malva, was.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares X explained to Emma she couldn't betray her friends; he remembered how Korrina lent him the power and helped him to continue on.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Since Korrina was still in hospital, her Lucario came to help Shauna battle Celosia.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Pokémon On hand See also Korrina (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Female characters